


Working with the Demon

by Ashery24



Series: Angel and Demon AU (Sally Face) [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Larry, Blood and Gore, Canon blood and gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon!Sal, Gen, M/M, No graphic Description but is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Larry is a guardián angel that has to work with his angelic exlover Sal, who now is a demon.
Relationships: Past Sal fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Angel and Demon AU (Sally Face) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who had a two-day Sally Face playgame marathon? This dude

Larry was a guardian angel. He had protected and cared for humans since immemorial time.But now his work was more important than ever. The Devourers of God was a new sect that threatened world peace and heavenly balance. A new prophecy indicated Ashley Campbell, a human, as the chosen one to save the world. Also the prophecy stated that a guardian angel should guide her and they had chosen Larry for that job.  
But not only a guardian angel would need to guide her. Also a guardian demon. A guardian demon? What was that? No one in heaven knew. But that meant that a demon was involved and no one liked that.  
Larry sighed, preparing his things to go to the human world. He wish his mother would be there. He remember her fondly until the golden blood of angels and pain and disbelief and _why Sal, why, why did you kill-_  
Larry shook his head. He didn't want to remember that. And he didn't want to remember his mother like that. Besides, Sal was dead. The angels had taken care of it.  
Finally Larry finished putting his thingsin his bag and went to the human world.  
He quickly found Ashley Campbell. She was talking to someone with sky blue hair and...no, it couldn't be.  
It couldn't be because he was dead and he didn't have his usual two pigtails but...But that being turned, and Larry found a pink and white mask. And a soft voice that greeted him.  
-Hello Larry  
It was Sal's voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK. I kinda dreamed this


	2. Chapter 2

Larry saw red. His rage was so strong that he couldn't help but hit Sal. He barely defended himself, enough to take the hit but enough that didn't hurt as much.

Larry looked at him, panting. He couldn't know what expression Sal had because of the mask, but he knew he wouldn't recognize it. Since the massacre that Larry didn't recognize Sal.  
He simply touched where it had been hit before reaching out to Larry.

-We have to work together if we want to stop the cult

Larry rejected the hand, bitterly. Work together, say Sal calmly. Work together?  
And then he realized. Covered with the typical angelic magic, in this case demoniac, were Sal's wings. Sal's black, membranous, bat-like wings.  
Sal was now a demon.  
It was the least he deserved even though Larry still didn't understand why the mask. He didn't use it in heaven.  
But something clicked in Larry's brain. A demon.The prophecy spoke of a guardian demon.

What was that? In a monotonous voice Sal explained. It was the same as a guardian angel except that his methods were more drastic.  
Had your partner, a total asshole, cheated on you and left you? An angel will heal that heart with time, friendship, family and, perhaps, a new love. All very beautiful. A demon would help that person by giving VIH the couple and their lover.

  
Sal, content with the explanation, turned to Ashley and continued to explain her role in the prophecy.  
Meanwhile, Larry processed both the explanation and the confused feelings Sal had given him.


	3. Chapter 3

They were planning their attack on the cult alongside Ashley.After the initial scare, she had taken it quite well to be the chosen one.

  
Now the three of them were gathered at Ashley's house, gathering information from the cult and devising a plan.  
They ended up deciding that exploiting the place of the cult was the best option. But for that they needed C4. Ashley told them they had friends, Todd and Neil, who would help them. So she left the house to see them, leaving Larry and Sally alone.

  
Larry looked at Sal. He had grown since the last time and his signature pig tails were gone. Instead, her light blue hair fell down around his mask. Mask that Larry didn't know why hey had.

In heaven, he didn't wear it. In heaven, when they were both innocent angels, when they were both dating...

Larry loved Sal's smile. His beautiful light blue eyes and how he move his nose when he was confused.

Now that beauty had been replaced by a mask. That beauty had been replaced by blood and silence and pure horror.

Larry still remembered that day.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a day like any other. They were both talking quietly as Larry prepared for a guardian angel job on Earth.

Before leaving Sal made one of his beautiful smiles and kissed him.  
He still remembered the soft "I love you" Sal murmured before Larry left.  
The mission was successful and Larry happily returned home. But...when he got to where he lived with others angels...He only heard the sound of a guitar.  
At the door of the house, playing the guitar and covered in blood, was Sal. Around him were several bodies. Relatives, friends and neighbors killed around Sal who was still playing his guitar. Larry gasped in horror.  
Sal turned to see him, his gaze blank. He grab the knife from his belt and point it at Larry.  
Sal and Larry will stare, in a duel of glances. Larry horrified. Salt, blank.  
Then Sal dropped the knife and kicked it at Larry. He put his guitar down, too, and without saying a word, knelt down.  
He stayed like this until other angels, warrior angels, came, stopped him and dragged him with the angelic high command.  
They were all dead. Sal had killed them all. Larry had been the only survivor, but he knew what he had wanted, Sal had also killed him.  
But he didn't know why. No one knew why Sal had done that. The high angelic commanders had condemned him to death.  
But it was obvious that that had not happened. Sal was not dead, he was a demon. But for Larry, Sal had died that fateful day. His angel. His sweet, loving, caring angel would never have killed another living being.  
Those blue eyes that Larry had loved had been dead. And now they were looking at him with curiosity but without that shine that Larry had believed was eternal.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Sal can ask a question, Ashley returned with Todd and Neil. All three explained the plan in more detail. But Todd pointed out the most obvious flaw. Get in.  
-I have an infiltrator-said Sal  
-Who?-Larry asked abruptly. He did not like Sal's attitude at all or that he hid vital information from them  
-Travis Phelps. The son of the cult leader.  
-And how do we know it's legit? He is the leader's son  
-Son with whom he has made experiments and basically abused all his life. He is legit  
-And who say it-male Larry  
-I say it  
Sal looked at him badly. Larry leveled his gaze and there was a staring match that we had to last forever.  
It was until Ashley coughed to get his attention.  
-The important thing is that we enter. And if this Travis guy is our entry, so be it. If it is not legit...we will go to plan B.  
They all looked at her, in an incredulous silence. Plan B... Plan B had no survivor in mind. Not even them.


	6. Chapter 6

The plan was successful. Travis let them in and help them to find the correct paths for the places to put the C-4.  
And when the time was right ...they detonated the C-4.  
From afar they saw the flames devour the darkening sky. When it was all over, Travis turned to Sal with a smile.  
-We got it, Sally Face.  
Sal nodded as Larry stared at them confused by the strange nickname which was apparently more of an insult. And the shock turned to disbelief at what followed.  
Travis moved closer to Sal as he slightly lifted the mask. They all saw some horrible scars that would etch his chin. But that was during a moment before Travis connects his lips to Sal's.  
Larry gasped as demon and human kissed. Then they separated and Sal looked at him, challenging Larry to say something.  
Larry stared at him, saying nothing, his heart broken if possible before Sal surrounded Travis with his wings and the two disappeared in the black night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write more of this AU to explain why Sal wears a mask, or the Salvis, or why Sal killed so many people/angels


End file.
